A water power machine, which may also be referred to hereinafter as the machine for the sake of brevity, makes use of the potential energy or working capacity of flowing and/or falling bodies of water for producing mechanical energy. A flow turbine is an example of using the potential energy of flowing water for producing mechanical energy. A further example is water wheels which, for example with a suitable afflux, convert the potential energy of flowing and falling water into mechanical energy. In that case the energies due to the speed and position or weight of the flowing water are converted. Besides the energies due to speed and position of flowing water, turbines also transform the pressure energies thereof into mechanical energy. A common aspect of those machines is that they are disposed substantially in a flow of water, wherein the water flows to the machines, then flows through the machines with conversion of the energies, in order then to flow away from the machines (this is also referred to as the through-flow technology, for the sake of brevity). This restricts the siting thereof to those locations which involve quantitatively sufficient, naturally or artificially flowing bodies of water, both cases generally requiring expensive water installations for guiding and/or providing a build-up of water.